Love Me Do, Cheerilee
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: A parody of the music video for Love Me "Love Me Cheerilee" by The Living Tombstone and Wooden Toaster. In this bit of satire, Rolling Songstone goes to school and falls in love with his teacher! However, another student named Bimmy Damn Party decides to be a jerk towards Rolling! Will Rolling see through? Tune in to find out! Rated "T" for censored swearing and Da Nü Skiffle.


**A/N: And here's another music video parody! This time of original animation for an original song! Which makes me wonder... Why aren't they're any original animations for copyrighted songs? THAT video not included. So, if you haven't seen it, I recommend watching before you read this... Or don't. Either way, neither of us are getting paid.**

**LOVE ME DO, CHEERILEE  
****A parody of the video for "Love Me Cheerilee" by The Living Tombstone and Wooden Toaster  
****Written by That Gamer!**

Ah, the first day of school. An important day of a young pony's life. It's on this day that, obviously, first impressions are made on the ponies your learning with, what they'll think of you, how your year's gonna go, how much medical treatment you'll receive etc. So, without wasting anymore time (too late; you're reading this), let me introduce you to the three foals we'll be focusing on.

First is Golden Holster, a nice little pegasus filly, who's innocent enough and will later grow up to work in the Rainbow Factory, lead a charge to burn down Carrot Top's house for the "crime" of going beyond her garden and become a somewhat successful songwriter. How those two connect is far, far, FAR beyond me. Besides the fact that she used to be a colt, but her parents fixed that. But, aside from all that, she's a pony.

Next is Bimmy Damn Party, some blue colt who'll not only also grow up to be a mentally deranged lunatic working in the Rainbow Factory, but will also direct music videos, be tortured by Discord, burn down Carrot Top's house, have a very minuscule part in The Massive Sale Project, attended many raves that claim they're "20% cooler", design a pegasus slave know as H_Bait and, without really meaning to, annoy the hay out of this other pony called Double Negative.

Finally, we have Rolling Songstone, who's grey. And a colt. Unlike the previous two, he will not work in the Rainbow Factory, but he will have a part in The Massive Sale Project, question Trixie's Russian magic and sing many songs that all sound the same.

There's also a mare involved, Cheerilee, but you already know about her.

Onto the story, as I was saying, it was the first day of school for lil' Rolling and he nothing big planned. He was like, what, 5? 6 at the most? 7, maybe? But that changed damn quick. Because once he saw his teacher Cheerilee, who was waiting outside the school so she could show off her heavenly glow she bought that weekend (but was actually a sun, but nopony could tell the difference), his heart just went a-flutter.

"Um... Rolling Songstone, is it? I presume it is..." Cheerilee said to the young singer. "Could you please stop staring at me and just go inside, because the longer you stay out here, the longer I stay and the longer I stay out here, the colder it gets."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Rolling muttered, going inside and finding some random seat to sit down at. It might have been in the back, it might have been at the front, but the perspective was a bit off that day. And as he sat down, with Golden Holster multiple thoughts went through his head. Of course, he had to say all of them out loud: "My gosh, I'm so in love with you Miss Cheerilee. How could I love anypony else? I've never felt love before, but I assume that it feels like this. Am I in love?... Yeah, I must be in love. I don't understand it. And I would tell her, but I just can't raise my ha- hoof-" said hoof become a dolphin for a moment "-for some odd reason... Although she'd probably thing it was about homework, WHICH IT WOULD NOT BE."

Unfortunately, Bimmy Damn Party overheard Rolling's rambling, because I guess everypony else was just that hard of hearing, and decided that he would be a giant flank-hole towards him. So he pulled an apple out of hammerspace I guess and made a big deal out of giving to it Cheerilee.

"Before class begins," Bimmy said smoother then jazz, "I would like to give to you, Miss Cheerilee, one apple, the finest I could acquire, only for the be- Wait, is Rolling watching?... He isn't. Hold on a second. HEY, ROLLING, OVER HERE! Good, he's looking. Now, anyways, as I was saying, only the best for the best!"

Cheerilee looked at apple and then at Bimmy, giving him a dull look in return. "You're kissing my a$$, aren't you?" she asked in the same bored tone as her face.

"Oh, I'll kiss more then your a$$," Bimmy chuckled. "...Yeah, that was pretty bad. I'll go sit down now."

He quickly shuffled off back to his seat, but not before giving Rolling a trollish look.

"I do not like you," Rolling said quite bluntly.

"I hate myself, too," Bimmy agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not thinking up a dozen more ways to mess with you!" Bimmy exclaimed. He laughed and finally sat down at his seat, next to Golden Holster, who's still in this story, I guess.

Rolling growled and had his most annoyed face on. "Oh, he's so gonna get it." So, of course, he decided to use his best weapon: NOTEBOOK PAPER! He pulled a piece out of nowhere, crumpled it (which was pretty hard when you have hooves) and threw it. Sadly, his aim was pretty off, so he ended breaking a window, causing broke glass to impale Nyx. He attempted it a second time, without a metal ball this time because he only had one.

That one hit Bimmy and he got angry at it. He didn't feel it, but he was just messing with Rolling, so he threw a paper ball he had on stand-by back at Rolling, getting it on the first try.

"Oh... Oh... OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Rolling exclaimed. "I can throw paper at you, but you can't throw jack at me!" And he lunged at Bimmy, flying, I think, halfway across the room!

Bimmy saw this and cried, "I'll catch you!", leaning back. He got hit to the ground and Golden Holster and two other ponies who don't have names (but I will refer to them as "Mäne Dyes" and "Gräy Leaf") noticed it, audibly and visually.

"My goodness!" Golden Holster said. "Why are my wings popping up at this?"

The two colts continued to fight on the ground, which basically amounted to what looked like tapping each other at first, but they were actually hitting each other... And it looked stupid!

"Cheerilee, Cheerilee!" Golden Holster exclaimed, showing the importance of raising her hoof. "Rolling Songstone and Bimmy Damn Party are poking each other on the floor!"

Cheerilee sighed. "I'm right here, Golden Holster," the teacher told her student. "You don't have to- WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Bimmy and Rolling heard that for sure, cause Bimmy tossed Rolling off and he landed back to where he was, across the room-i-verse. Cheerilee calmly strode to Bimmy and-

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Y'know, it kinda sucks that I had to stay overnight 'cause I was fighting with Bimmy," Rolling told the camera that was now there, "but that won't taint what me a Cheerilee have! We're, like, special! So special, in fact, that I don't even have to go to detention or her office!... Wait, that's bad, isn't it? Eh, what do you know? I'mma gonna be famous! Anyw-" Rolling failed to notice Bimmy passing behind him, carrying a sign that read "I'm Here!" "-ays, I know something that'll get her to love me even more! ONE flower!"

"So, wait, he wants to be a teacher's pet, but doesn't wanna obey the rules? Weird..." Gräy Leaf commented to himself.

"One flower?!" Bimmy was caught off guard. "I should have seen that coming!" He tossed his dead mouse out the window, hitting the resurrected Nyx, and stole a bunch of flowers from Mäne Dyes.

With that second crime under his belt, he ran over to Cheerilee, made sure Rolling was watching, and made another big deal out of giving the flowers to her.

"For you, m'lady!" Bimmy announced in the triumphant way possible. "Something you can get anywhere, but since it comes from me, it's, like, more then special!"

"Awww... I find that sweet for no reason," Cheerilee said.

Well, that took Rolling aback. "MORE then, like, special!?" he whispered to himself in horror, getting progressively louder. "That... That is the last straw! You do not take what is, like, special to me and make it, like, more special to you! You can't do that! The girl is mine! You... YOU HAVE BUCKED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, BIMMY DAMN PARTY!"

And, with that war cry, Rolling rushed over to Bimmy Damn Party, grabbed him and tossed him away to a wall. He hit it pretty hard and fast, but didn't die because don't you know anything about science? Golden Holster obviously didn't, because she just rolled her eyes .

To distract Cheerilee from what he just did, or maybe just to add class, he pulled a top hat out of the same nowhere, put it on... And then took it off with a flash of light. It made a sort of electric shredding sound when rubbed along the rim.

"Now that's more then, like, special!" Rolling said, trying to ignore the fact that his hoof was bleeding profusely, whatever that meant.

Bimmy just growled and let the evil thoughts flow. Golden Holster (who was supposed to have a point) facehoofed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't know the meaning of special," Cheerilee told Rolling. "You cannot put 'like' in front of it because it sucks most of the meaning out of it. If you'll allow me to go on a tangent-"

"Actually, my hoof really hurts, can we just move on?"

"Aw, but I wanted to get this lesson on grammar out of the way early!" Cheerilee whined. "Come on!"

"No."

"If you insist..." Cheerilee sighed. "So I guess I'll act all nice now: I find this sweeter then the last kid, whoever that was!"

"I knew this would work!" Rolling cheered. His celebration was cut short when Bimmy body-checked him.

The blue colt laughed in victory, threw his hockey gear and brought out an "I WUB YOU" heart he made in the span of three seconds. Whatever part of that it was, it made Golden Holster facehoof. She was really considering leaving.

"Uh... That's nice as well?" Cheerilee said slowly, reaching to take it.

But, just as Cheerilee's hoof was about to touch the poorly made heart, Rolling decided that now would be the perfect time for his revenge! He lunged at Bimmy for the third time in two days and tried to pry the heart for his not-yet-dead hooves. Golden Holster thought that was hot and walked out on the production.

"You've messed with me for way too long!" Rolling snarled. "Now you are going to give her up or you will die by my hooves!"

"No, it's you who's going down, Rolling!" Bimmy hissed. "I'm way superior to you! Without me, nopony would know who you are!"

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to have gotten me know and, by extent, getting you known!"

"So we provide for each other! But I still hate you for wanting to do somepony who's, like, 20 years older then us that I also wanna do!"

"You're just being selfish!"

"No, you are!"

"Who wanted to mess with me?"

"Who spoke out loud, letting me know?"

"Who's writing is junk?"

"Who's art is low quality?"

"Hey! I put effort into my art! More then your writing!"

"Two verses and an endless chorus counts!"

"I think-"

"SHUT UP, NYX!"

I guess that was the tipping point, because Cheerilee was p!$$ed. She was ready to read them the riot act AND _Cupcakes_ AND _The Rainbow Factory_ AND _Twilust_ AND _A Mother's Lo_- Random white light!

"Hello, I'm Da Nü Skiffle, I'm here to take Cheerilee, I just took Cheerile, bye mother-buckers!" Da Nü Skiffle said very quickly and all in one breath, rushing in, knocking Cheerilee unconscious and running out with her in tow.

Bimmy and Rolling stared in shock (and awe). Both of them had no idea what just happened. But Rolling knew what he was going to do next. He punched Bimmy to the floor.

"Dude!" Bimmy cried, rubbing his cheek. "We have no reason to hate each other! What was THAT for?"

"I'm still mad at you for no reason!" Rolling explained. "And, as a result, if I ever make a song called Magic, you can't make the video for it! I'm gonna get Random-Eh-Sour!... Whoever that is!"

Bimmy's eye twitched. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**A/N: So there you have it. I wrote it in the span of three hours, so don't mind if it's not that good. And if you're curious about my opnion on the song, it's OK. I've heard worse. And I do plan on parodying the actual song someday, seeing as how Wooden Toaster's giving away the instrumental FREE. There's no excuse! But that's a topic for another day. So, anyways, bonum nocte et fortuna!**

**AND LET'S GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR CAST  
**Bronze Bristle as "Free" Rolling Songstone  
NyxLight Melody as Golden Holster  
Bimmy Damn Party as himself  
Cheerilee as herself  
Whift Grid as Da Nü Skiffle  
Single Negative as Mäne Dyes  
Jude as Gräy Leaf  
Self Insert as Nyx  
And debuting Ha Door as himself


End file.
